Pole Position
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Harry has grown sick of the Wizarding World and decides to leave them to screw themselves, if that's what they really want. He goes to America and discovers a whole new world that appeals even more than magic ever did. A world devoted to SPEED
1. Prologue

Pole Position

Written by Chibikan

Summary: Another Harry Leaves the Wizarding World story. And in this one, boy does he leave the wizarding world. Heck, he leaves Britain for America, where he soon after finds a world that he likes more than the wizarding world. Cars and Racing! As a successful racer, who'd expect that he'd ever return to England. But when his agent gets him in on the first ever International World Racing Championship Cup, he may just have to. After all, he wants that cup. What'll happen when his old friends and enemies find out he's back? Inspired by Cars, Set after fifth year, because that's where it fits best. BTW in the prologue, I will be redeeming Harry's uncle to the best of my ability, so he will be OOC. I thought since Harry was leaving for good, he should at least have the opportunity to tell his uncle what had been happening, if only to get it off his chest.

Prologue:

Harry celebrated his sixteenth birthday alone as usual. In Privet Drive, on July thirty-first, in his small bedroom, being ignored, as usual. He didn't care, honestly. He'd stopped caring about everything when Sirius had died. Why should he care? Why should he care about three people who despised him? Just because their family?

Why did he even stay? Because Dumbledore told him to? That was another thing. Why should he listen to Dumbledore? The balmy old codger had been keeping things from him since first year. Knowledge that could have prevented Sirius' death. Forget what the Ministry did, although they were also responsible for what happened. But if Dumbledore had only told him what he needed to know in the beginning, Sirius would not have been killed. He had come to the conclusion that Dumbledore didn't really care for him at all. Despite what the man said. It was what he was supposed to say.

And the Ministry. If the Minister had just listened to him at the end of fourth year, all of this may have been avoided. All of it. If the Minister had ordered Sirius to be given a trial when his parents were killed, Sirius would not have gone to Azkaban and would not have been on the run. Instead the Minister only did what benefited him. The Minister had terrible things written about him in the Daily Prophet. Had his name smeared through liters of mud. And then he'd had Umbridge come to Hogwarts and abuse her authority, not to mention HIM. Why should he care about the Ministry? Why should he care about the Wizarding World when there were only a handful of people that he actually liked in it? Why should he bother fighting for it's survival when there seemed to be hundreds of others willing to let it go to hell in a hand basket. They seemed to WANT it to be destroyed. They sure weren't doing anything to stop it. And yet they expected him, a SIXTEEN YEAR OLD to do it. To do what even Dumbledore, an ancient old wizard, couldn't do.

Harry shook his head. He was a fool. Well, he wasn't going to let them use him anymore. Inwardly he apologized to Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Ginny, and the other few that he would miss. He just couldn't stay apart of that anymore. He got up from his bed and went downstairs, where he saw his Uncle Vernon.

"Uncle Vernon," he started, getting the fat man's attention, "I need my trunk please." he said it as casually as he could.

Vernon smirked, the little freak seemed to honestly expect him to comply with that. "And let you do that freaky stuff here? Not on your life."

Harry returned the smirk, he was not going to back down. "What if I said I was leaving here, and getting out of your hair, for good?"

This intrigued his uncle clearly, "I'd ask what's the catch?"

Harry decided that, his uncle, however cruel he had always been, deserved to know why he was leaving. "I'm sick of the world I've been a part of for the last five years. I want to go far away from here. It's not right that they ask me to do what even a full-grown wizard can't do and is even too afraid to try, especially after what they did to me. I won't allow it to continue." He held up his scarred hand for his uncle to see. "This was done by one of my teachers."

Uncle Vernon read the words out loud, "I Must Not Tell Lies'? And what were you lying about exactly?" he didn't know why he was asking. But seeing the scars on his nephew made his blood boil for some reason. Oh, he never pretended to like the boy, but he was his nephew, family even if only by marriage and very reluctantly. He pictured what he'd do if some teacher, freak or normal, did that to his Dudders. No one, but no one hurt his family.

Harry sighed, "The man who killed my parents came back end of last year. I tried to warn them, but they didn't want to believe me. The Ministry took over our school and the woman that was appointed to fill the missing teacher position decided that anything I said must be a lie because I kept trying to warn them that the evil man was back. Because of it, my godfather died end of this year. My headmaster lied to me, since my first year. He allowed me to continually fight the man who had killed my parents. Allowed me to face a hell-hound for heaven's sake. But enough of my sad pathetic life story. The point is I need to get out, before they end up killing me too. And it's not right that they keep forcing you to take in someone you hate, year after year." he lowered his head at finishing that last thought. Although he said he didn't care that they hated him, he did. And it hurt to admit that they hated him. "And don't worry, I'll see to it that you're properly paid for it." Even though you never spent a quid more than you had to, he thought to himself.

Vernon said nothing, but sneered. He also was not a fool, although he might pretend to be. He knew quite well what the old freak had expected to happen by dumping the boy here. And things were now backfiring on the old man. And if it meant striking a blow against those freaks for ruining their previously normal lives, then he would indeed help his nephew escape. As he got the trunk out of the locked cupboard, he couldn't resist asking, "Where will you go, boy?"

The boy just shrugged, surprised that Vernon was suddenly so amiable. "Don't know. Out of England that's for sure. The man wants my world HERE. And if he wants it so badly, he can have it. I won't be a part of it anymore, it's not my business. Maybe I'll go overseas to the States."

"Then you'll need a ride to the airport." he stated simply.

Harry looked up, "Are you offering?" That was unexpected. It was good thing that he had already closed his account at Gringott's after he started thinking these thoughts prior to leaving school for the summer. With his vast funds, boosted by the money he'd claimed from the official family vaults and the money he'd inherited from Sirius, he had more than enough to start over in a whole other country.

"Well considering the airport's in London, you can't exactly walk there from here can you?" he wanted to add an insult but the boy was doing them a big favor by leaving after all. Better to get him out of there quickly before he changed his mind.

Without another word, Harry accepted his uncle's offer. He loaded his stuff into the boot and got in the back seat while Vernon got into the front and started up the car. The ride was quiet. This was it. He was getting out. Hedwig sat in her cage beside him, not making a sound.

At the London International Airport, Harry got out of the car with Hedwig and got his trunk out of the boot. "Well Uncle Vernon, thanks I guess, for putting up with me for the last fifteen years. And it might be a good idea to move. It's too dangerous at Privet Drive."

His obese uncle simply nodded and drove off. After he was gone, Harry let Hedwig out of her cage. "Find me in New York, girl." Surely there would be a flight to New York available. After all, according to the magazines he'd stolen glances at, New York was a pretty popular place. Hedwig took off and he went inside.

He was right, there was a flight to New York, leaving in just fifteen minutes. He was in luck, as he was getting the last seat available.

Two hours later (because flights are usually late) he was seated on the plane and waving down at his former home. He supposed he might come back someday, but he really didn't intend to. Let those Ministry fools screw themselves. Let the Wizarding World find another poster boy to rally around. He didn't care anymore.

AN: Another plot bunny that's been bothering me since last September when I went to Florida for vacation. Now I've finally put it to print. Tell me what you think, please, and if I should continue it. Oh, and what type of car should Harry drive? And what number?


	2. Chapter 1

Pole Position

AN: It was brought up that Harry needed a Passport and Visa. He's a wizard and he really doesn't want to make any more trips then necessary. He got that stuff with magic help prior to actually making the ultimate decision to leave, when he was still at Hogwarts, in secret. The same way he had already had his account withdrawn and closed.

Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

In a large stadium-like structure, hundreds upon hundreds sat cheering and shouting. It was a beautiful day. A beautiful day to watch forty sports cars go zipping by, creating gale force winds.

"And there they go again Bob! Around the track on the four-hundred-and-ninety-nineth lap." came one voice over large speakers.

"You got that right, Rick, and we have Number Twenty-Three driven by Max Hart in the lead with four-time champion, Harry Potter right behind him. This is gonna be some finish." Bob conferred.

"You bet it is! When this guy first entered the NASCAR races five years ago, we all had our doubts. But every time he's managed to pull it out and stay on top in the end. OH! And there he goes making his move in turn four! He's passing number twenty-three on the inside! Oh, Hart shut down the door on him, but this kid ain't giving up, no, he's going to the outside now, or NO it was a fake! He's pulled into first place and entering the last lap."

Harry had been skeptical at first, when the idea of car racing was mentioned, almost jokingly at a bar on his twenty-first birthday, hanging out with the first real friends he'd had since moving to America. But when when his best friend, Brian, had dared him to go for it, he just couldn't turn it down. And now here he was, the thrill of pushing his car to it's limits giving him such a euphoria. He really didn't care how the race came out, he was enjoying himself. His attitude was, "I'm here, I might as well win."

"You got it kid!" came the voice of his crew chief, Daniel Preston. "Now, just keep it there!"

"Come on, Harry, you can do it!" came the other reason for absolutely loving his new life.

Lori Preston, the main mechanic of his pit crew, daughter to his crew chief and mentor, and his girlfriend for the last two years. He smiled from inside his helmet as he thought of how much he loved her. It was much deeper then he ever felt for Cho. No, this was more than a crush, this was honest love. And if he won this race, he planned to do something about it. And this motivation made him press down on the gas pedal even harder.

With his stock car going nearly three hundred miles per hour, Harry practically flew around the final turn and across the finish line. And he'd done it, he'd won his fifth cup.

As he accepted the trophy, reporters surrounded. But, unlike when he was a teenager, he didn't mind. This time, he CHOSE to be famous. He'd done something worthy of notice and he'd done it without the help of a scar or a famous name or an ancient meddling wizard. That was something to be proud of. All of this, he had earned.

A young woman with pixie-cut burnt orange hair flung her arms around him, "You did it, Harry!" she kissed his cheek.

He was just about to respond when a reported shoved a mic in his face, "Mr. Potter, you just won your fifth Winston Cup, what do you plan to do now?"

A tall, blonde man in a business suit and sunglasses came between them, "Allow me to answer that. I'm Mr. Potter's agent, Marty Gibbons. I would like to announce that Mr. Potter is going to be one of only five participants to represent the US in the first ever, Around the World Racing Championship Cup. All proceeds from the project will be going to help feed starving nations around the world."

Harry gaped. Was this good or bad? Of course, no matter which it was, after that announcement, he couldn't very well turn it down. Especially after hearing the cause. And it was a great honor, to be one of only FIVE chosen out of thousands of potential racers.

Marty continued, "The first race is in Sydney, Australia, and will consist of seven five-hundred lap races, ending at the London Speedway."

Harry gulped, and looked at Lori, trying to hide his insecurity about the whole thing. He'd never told her or Daniel about what he was, and why he'd left England. Maybe, before he went ahead with what he planned to do, maybe he should tell her the truth first, her and Daniel. Give them a chance to make an educated decision about him. He barely heard Marty say that the competition started in one week, and that it would go for seven weeks. Not a lot of time to tell her everything. He only hoped returning to England would NOT be a mistake.

AN: Alright, the premise of the story has been set. What will happen when he returns to England? What's changed? What hasn't? Are his friends still alive? Is Voldemort in control yet? Will he be dragged into their stupid war again? Or will be able to simply focus on his reason for even being there and leave as soon as it's over? Find out as this exciting new story continues next chapter.

Next Chapter: Harry uses the private flight to England to tell Lori and Daniel everything. Will they accept him for who he really is?


	3. Chapter 2

Pole Position

AN: I know this is moving pretty quick, but I am forced to ask myself, "why do a super long, extra-detailed exposition, when it really is too much?" I hate it when I'm watching a movie and it's takes a good 30 minutes to an hour for the actual plot to even come into play. I've always believed that it is better just to make your point and get to it already. It's why I didn't take the time to describe Harry actually actively getting his money or his passport and such. It really wasn't needed. You all know he needs a passport and visa, and presumably money, to get anywhere. How he did it really doesn't matter, the point is he did.

Chapter 2: Truths

The private jet that Marty had provided for the transportation of his star client and racing crew was very posh indeed. Harry had flown in this thing several times before. Seemed that Marty really didn't want to take any slim chance on losing his best money maker in the business.

A mini-fridge was near the cockpit, filled with Miller Light, for the pit crew. Harry preferred Sprite, which of course there was also plenty. He'd seen too many times what alcohol can do to a person and he had no desire to experience it.

A velvet sofa one each side of the jet was the seating arrangement. And a game room towards the back was where his pit crew decided to keep themselves busy during the flight from Hong Kong to England. Harry had managed to come in first for five of the races, and second in the other two. If he could come in first in this last race, he would be champion. And to do that, he just had to stay in England for ONE week, just one. He could do it and keep out of the way of certain parties. Right?

But, he just couldn't take the risk of meeting up with them and having Lori find out through them what he was. He needed to tell her the truth. And now, while they were alone.

"Penny for your thoughts, hun?" Lori asked him, coming up with a can of Sprite for him, and a bottle of Starbucks Frappuccino for herself. She sat down beside him.

Harry accepted the can of soda with an affectionate kiss, he had to tell her now. "Lori, where's your father at?"

"In the cockpit with the pilot, want me to go get him?"

"Could you, I have something I need to tell you both. Before we get to England." he explained.

Lori went to the door of the cockpit and knocked, "Hey, Dad, come out here for a minute. Harry has something he wants to talk to us about."

The fifty-some year old crew chief came out and sat down across from them, "What's wrong, Harry"

"Um, nothing's really wrong. Except, there's something I haven't told you both yet. Something you both need to know. It's about why I left England for America ten years ago." he knew he should really just get it over with, but he wanted to delay their appalled and disgusted reactions as long as possible.

"Come on, Har, how bad can it be?" Lori asked him. "You know no matter what it is, we're both still gonna be behind you."

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm…I'm a…a…" he couldn't say it. He only remembered his own relatives and their reaction at anything that was a little less than normal. "I…I…" He had to get it out somehow, they needed to know. Finally he sighed in defeat and pulled out his wand. An item that he only kept on him for emergencies. He pointed it at his soda and spoke quite clearly, "Wingardium Leviosa" As the can floated into the air, he waited for their cries of derision. "I'm a…a wizard. Magic, it's real. It really exists and I can do it." he looked almost ashamed of this fact.

Lori, although shocked, could not ignore the hurt that seemed evident in Harry's eyes. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Har, so you're a little different, that doesn't matter. I love you anyway,"

Harry looked up at Daniel, the man who had been a lot like a father to him these past several years. It was honestly his reaction that he feared the most. He'd lost enough father figures in his life. He studied the man's aged features for a clue as to what he was thinking.

"You don't use any of this magic in your racing do you?" he didn't give Harry time to answer, "Of course you don't. I haven't known you very long Harry, but you remind me a lot of my son, Johnny."

Jonathan Preston, known affectionately as Johnny, was a racer like Harry. A few years prior to Harry becoming a racer himself, Johnny had unfortunately been killed in a racing accident. He had only ever heard good things about the late Johnny, so he knew that when Daniel said that, it meant that the man thought only those same things about him. "Thank you sir."

"I mean that kid, you're a lot like him, in a lot of ways, where it counts. This magic thing doesn't make you any less so. Your magic doesn't make you who you are. Your talents don't define you, you define your talents. Remember when I told you that when you first started racing and you asked me to be your crew chief?"

Harry nodded, he did remember. His mentor had told him that to prevent from getting a big head after he'd won his first three races in a row. To warn him against letting the need to win overcome his good sense. "But there's more." And he proceeded to tell them about Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix and how he'd been turned off to the Wizarding World by both factions. "That's why I had to absolutely tell you now. One reason being I don't want us to accidentally meet up with one of my old school chums and have you find out THAT way, but more importantly, Voldemort is dangerous. Period. I personally don't care what he has done to the Wizarding World now, they were on their way to destroying themselves anyway. But I'm sure that after he senses my return, through our connection, he will think of me as a threat to him again. He might find out about either of you and try to harm you to get to me. If you ever meet up with a group of people in long black robes and masks, don't waste anytime, just run. Don't bother fighting back, just get the bloody hell out of dodge. Same goes for a tall, twiggy old guy with a snake-like face and glowing red eyes." He looked directly into Lori's eyes, hard. "Promise me, Lori. You have a tendency to act on your emotions. Promise me you will run away!"

Lori kissed him, "I promise, Har. I'll run."

And now the hard part was over. After knowing that they weren't going to throw him out of their lives because of his abnormality, he had the courage to continue. "There was also another reason why I had to tell you, both of you. Hopefully, a good reason. I wanted you to be able to make an educated decision about what I am about to ask you." Harry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Lori gasped in surprise and her father decided now was a good time to bow out. "Lori, we've been dating for about two years now and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Will you do be the honor of being my wife?" he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous hearts-on-fire diamond ring.

His answer came not in actual words but a tearful cry of delight and a deep passionate kiss.

AN: A fluffy chapter that also reveals a LITTLE more to the Preston characters and gives a happy note to end on before heading into what is sure to be a trying time for Harry as he returns to England and indeed meets up with some familiar faces.

Next Chapter: Hermione and the fate of the Wizarding World


	4. Chapter 3

Pole Position

Chapter 3: Scars

Harry and Lori called the pit crew and her father, who was joined by Marty, back into the cabin to give them the good news. Marty, who seemed to have expected this pulled a couple bottles of champagne and a mess of glasses from his personal stash.

"This calls for a celebration!" he poured glasses and handed one to Harry, "I know you're not big on alcohol, kiddo, but something like this requires it. It's tradition to toast a new relationship with champagne."

Harry accepted it with a roll of the eyes. A lot of "traditions" for Marty required alcohol. He was sure that just getting up in the morning required a shot of something in the older man's perspective.

Marty stood with the group, in the center of them all, "Friends, I have known Mr. Potter and Miss. Preston since he first signed his contract with me. And I have never seen two people more right for each other." he raised his glass, "A toast to the happy engaged couple. May your love bind your lives together forever."

Harry took a small sip of his champagne and smiled, about to thank to Marty for his kind, encouraging words. "Marty, I….AHHHH!" his hand flew to his head as his scar burst alive with agonizing pain. His glass fell out of his hand and spilt on the plush carpet. The pain was terrible and forced him to his knees.

"HARRY!" Lori shouted rushing to him, supporting him in her arms. "Harry, what's wrong?"

He was only vaguely aware of the other surrounding him as he collapsed in Lori's arms, falling unconscious.

Marty looked out the window, "Thank God, we're here." he ran into the cockpit, "Land this plane! NOW!"

"I haven't gotten clearance yet, sir." the pilot protested.

"I DON'T CARE! Land this plane IMMEDIATELY!" Marty grabbed the radio mic, "Control Tower, this is an emergency, screw clearance we're landing! Have an ambulance and paramedics at the landing site. We'll be down ASAP!"

A short while later, the paramedics were rushing an unconscious Harry through the door of Royal London Hospital's Emergency Room. A female doctor met them in the lobby.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"According to the friends he was with, he suddenly grabbed at his forehead, screaming and fell unconscious." explained the paramedics.

"Could be a possible tumor, get a CAT Scan ready." the woman said as she went to examine the forehead. She gasped in surprise. "Harry?"

Harry woke up slowly in what was obviously a hospital bed. Everything was a little fuzzy, in fact for a minutes he thought that maybe he had gone back in time or something and that he was in Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Because when he opened his eyes, he could swear he was seeing Hermione hovering over him. But that was impossible. There was no spell he knew of that could send a person back in time, not without a time turner. And that meant this woman couldn't possibly be Hermione. It couldn't possibly.

"Hmmmm," he moaned in pain. He should have known this would happen, honestly. He had learned after leaving England, that his connection with Voldemort behaved much like a walkie talkie did. It had a set range and after leaving that range, the connection wouldn't have an effect. But after ten years and SUDDENLY re-entering what must now be Voldemort's domain, the connection had briefly overloaded his circuits, so to speak.

"Harry?" came a familiar concerned voice. And it wasn't Lori or Daniel or Marty. Maybe he had gone back in time or something. "Harry, are you awake?"

Harry finally managed to fully open his eyes. And the woman at his bedside, dressed in doctor garb, looked remarkably like Hermione, only older. "Her….Hermione?" he asked slowly, prepared to beat himself over the head if he was wrong.

The doctor nodded, "Yes Harry, it's me, Hermione. I knew it was you, the minute I saw you. You've come home." she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I knew you'd come back someday."

"Ehh, Hermione, I can't breathe!" he cried, although he was glad to see her again. He slowly returned her hug.

The door to the recovery room swung open and Harry pulled away from Hermione in time to receive Lori.

"Harry! I was so scared when you fainted! Are you alright!" she kissed him with every sentence. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Harry smiled, "Don't worry Lori, please. I'm fine, remember what I told you up in the plane about Voldemort?" she nodded, "It has to do with that. Something I've kind of had since I was one. Oh, and I have someone I want you to meet." He motioned for Hermione to come back over. "This is Hermione. She's an old friend from school. Hermione, this is Lori, my fiancé."

Lori held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you and that explains why you were hugging her." Not that she was the jealous type, but any woman who thought she could take away her Harry was gonna have another thing coming. "Daddy and Marty will be in here in just a minute, they wanted to call the race track to let them know you'd have to reschedule your trial heat on the track for tomorrow, after Dr. Granger here told us you were just fine and would be after a little rest."

"Race track? Trial heat?" Hermione asked. She had thought that maybe he'd come back to help get Voldemort out of power.

Harry nodded, "I am a pro-NASCAR racer now Hermione. Lori here's my mechanic, it's how we met. Marty is my agent, and Lori's dad is my crew chief. We're here for the race next Wednesday."

Hermione bit her lip, "Wow, a lot has changed huh? So um, are you good at it?"

"Are you kidding?" Lori exclaimed, "My Harry has only won five Winston Cups in a row. He's the best out there." she snuggled him, which was a little embarrassing considering his best friend was there to giggle at him and tease him for it later.

"Hey, I have an idea," Harry stated, "How about when your dad comes back, we get me out of here and we all go to lunch, and we can catch up there." he looked at Hermione, meaning he wanted to know what has been going on but now wasn't a good time.

Lori smiled, "That's a great idea, Har. We'll just tell Marty to go on to the hotel."

AN: End of Chapter 3. And we meet Hermione who is now a doctor at Royal London. Interesting, I wonder why she isn't working in the Wizarding World? Wanna find out? Keep a watch for Chapter 4

Next Chapter: Catsup


	5. Chapter 4

Pole Position

Chapter 4: Catching Up

The four of them left the hospital not long after, walking down the street.

"Hey, instead of going to a big crowded restaurant, let's go back to my flat." Hermione suggested.

Harry looked at his companions and they nodded. "That sounds like a great idea Hermione."

In the sitting room of the small flat, Hermione gestured to a sofa and a recliner and went into the small kitchen, "What would everyone like to drink?"

"Do you have any Sprite?" Harry asked.

"Or Starbucks Frappuccino?" Lori added.

Hermione looked over the countertop into the sitting room, "No Starbucks, I'm afraid, but I do have Diet Sprite, is that okay?"

The three visitors nodded and she brought in four cans of the un-cola, "I hate to ask, but do you mind terribly if I talk to Harry alone for a little bit?" She didn't wait for an answer, but took Harry's hand and led him into the guest room. "Now tell me. Why did you leave? Without even a goodbye? Why didn't you even tell us you were thinking of running away?"

Harry sighed, "I had to Hermione. Plain and simple, I had to. The wizarding world only ever brought me pain and I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want you two to get in trouble for knowing and not telling anyone. I didn't want to be found. The wizarding world screwed me over and expected me to pull their arses out of the fire that THEY themselves created and fanned into existence." he looked away from her, "Even Dumbledore was using me. Don't try and tell me that he was only doing what he thought was best. He kept the most important fact about my parents' deaths secret from me. And he did it on purpose! He threw me headlong into situations where I, honestly, should have died but managed to get lucky again. Hermione, I just couldn't do it anymore! The wizarding world was destroying themselves anyway. What worse harm could Voldemort possibly do?"

"Actually, it wasn't as bad as all that. When he took over, I mean," Hermione stated, "After you left, it really didn't come as a surprise. I guess he thought that since you were out of the way, winning the war would be a cinch. And he was right. The Ministry fought back, with the Order's help, for as long as they could, which wasn't long at all. And actually, things are better than they were before."

Now Harry was the one surprised, "Really? In what way?"

Hermione went on to explain, "Well, things are different, that's for sure. Naturally, he shows a lot of favoritism towards pure-bloods, but once he had what he wanted, the killing stopped. Laws were passed. Muggleborns were allowed to continue magical education, but only until graduation at Hogwarts, then they were to be exonerated from the wizarding world. Which honestly, wasn't any different then how it already was. It was nearly impossible for a muggleborn to find a job. The home lives of muggleborns and half-bloods are now monitored, from the first case of accidental magic. And anyone found living in a questionable environment was to be put to live with a pure-blood family, and even given full rights of a pure blood. So many good things have come out of this. Lupin, he's now a full-time Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Thanks to a law against magical creature prejudices, no werewolf, vampire, or giant may be denied employment or housing based on their status."

Harry really was shocked. Apparently, things really had turned out for the better since he left. "Um, what about Dumbledore? Did Voldemort kill him?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, but he was forced into retirement. He now lives with his brother Aberforth just outside Godric's Hollow. He's always trying to get the Order back together, but a lot of them won't do it. They don't see the point in fighting anymore, as long as innocent lives aren't being put at risk."

"And Ron, and the Weasley's, and Ginny?"

"Ron's working with his brothers, at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ginny works at Florean Fortescue's with Seamus Finnegan who she ended up marrying end of her seventh year. They now have two little boys, Gideon and Fabian named for Mrs. Weasley's two brothers. Ron and I dated for a while, but nothing ever came of it. He really took you leaving pretty hard. You might want to consider contacting him now that you're in the country again."

Harry nodded, "I guess since there's no worries about me getting dragged back into the dumb wizard war, I should do that. I've missed you both so much. But, my life has been going pretty well. I mean, I have a successful career, someone I love very much and who loves me back, someone to look up to as a mentor. I have a home now. I just hope that Voldemort doesn't think I'm here to throw him out of his nice comfy throne." he smiled.

Hermione smiled back at him, glad the missing member of their trio was now back where he belonged, at least for a little while, "Yeah, that would definitely throw a fly in the potion."

AN: End of Chapter 4, and we find out what's going on in the Wizarding World at last. I know a lot of people would have made things horrible with Voldemort in power. That's why I went a different direction. The unexpected can make for a delicious plot device, don't you think. The way I saw it was this, Voldemort was just a general in a war. In war people die. The general has to be ruthless, lest his own men suffer for it, and thus his cause. But once he got what he was after, then he can afford to calm down and be a little more tolerant.


End file.
